


A Valentine's Day Wedding

by captainkilliansassjones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkilliansassjones/pseuds/captainkilliansassjones
Summary: This was written as a CS secret valentine present for @singsfromthesoul on tumblr.Summary: As Emma Swan spends a day on the beach with her family, she reminisces about one of the happiest days of her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone! This is my first time posting on here, and I thought I'd post the fic that I wrote for my CSSV! Hope you enjoy!

Emma looked out at the ocean, taking deep breaths. Her fingers caressed the tall grass which surrounded her, and she let her head fall back as she took in the sun. The smell of the salty sea water was calming, as was the presence of her companion. By her side, lying atop a towel, was the dashing pirate captain Killian Jones.  He smiled at her, his fingers playing with tendrils of her hair as he shared in the peace she felt. Her hair lit up in the sunlight, turning her usual blonde into an indulgent gold. Days like these were absolute bliss.   
  
Further down the beach, closer to the sea itself, Henry was sitting with Pongo, who he had been looking after for the day. The dog seemed to the enjoy the beach more than the rest of them, basking in the sunlight after an exhausting run through the waves. Emma looked at her son with pride; he had really become quite a remarkable young man. He had inherited her strength, her compassion. If Emma wasn't one-hundred percent sure of it, she'd have said Henry was the saviour. It filled her heart with joy whenever she thought of her family. The years she'd spent without them, how different she felt now that she was surrounded by them. Killian and Henry were virtually father and son now, and with them she was the happiest woman alive. Whenever they were faced with an obstacle, they fought for each other, and together they overcame it all. They'd become the perfect family unit.   
  
She lay herself down next to Killian, and if it were even physically possible, his already dazzling blue eyes lit up even more. This irrevocable love the man held for her was something she had never believed in before. Her experience with men was, well, awful. No man had ever put her first, chosen her happiness over his own - but Killian Jones never failed to do it time and time again. And that was why she was overjoyed to call herself his wife. They had an unbreakable trust, such a deep connection that death itself couldn't break it. As Emma took Killian's hand in hers, her mind drifted back to the happiest day of all of their lives...   
  
_ Valentine's Day. A Valentine's Day wedding. Emma Swan, the most unromantic person ever, or so she thought, was having a Valentine's Day wedding. If the man she was marrying hadn't been so perfectly suited to her, she'd never have considered such a thing. But Killian, with his romantic flare and his ability to always say the right thing, was worth it. He was worth the white dress and the big day. And the beautiful things was, that because of the love that they shared, she knew that she herself was worth it too. It was the perfect day in Storybrooke, sun shining and birds singing, fairytale characters everywhere- they were even crisis free for once. As Emma looked herself up and down in the mirror, she nodded with satisfaction. She was finally doing something for herself, because she was in love and she was loved back.  _ __   
__   
_ A knock at the door drew her back to reality. Her father, Prince Charming, was suited up and ready to walk her down the aisle. Even though he tried to conceal it, Emma could see that there were tears in his eyes. Tears of joy obviously, he'd gotten over his issues with Killian long ago and the two had actually become great friends. At the door, Charming was soon joined by his ever-elegant wife. Emma's mother beamed at her. This day, with all of the frivolousness and absurd flower arrangements, was everything that Snow White had ever dreamed for her princess. Emma beamed back at her. There wasn't a single thing that would stop her from getting down the aisle to the love of her life, and by god her parents shared the sentiment. It was about time that lonely orphan Emma Swan had everything she deserved, especially after the countless times she had defeated evils- the ones within and outwith herself.  _ __   
__   
_ Her parents accompanied her to the wedding venue, each one holding one of Emma's hands. They exited their car, and Snow bid them farewell as she left to take her seat. Upon the beach, chairs had been organised into two sections, with a wide space in between for the aisle. The aisle had been outlined with seashells which had been found by the school children of Storybrooke, a project which Mary Margaret had been quite proud of. As soon as the bride was in sight, a band started up and played the wedding march. _ __   
_ Emma's heart was racing the minute she caught sight of Killian. He was wearing a white shirt, blue waistcoat and a long navy blue coat on-top. Emma smiled as she saw that the shade of blue he was wearing matched the blue ribbon which was around the waist of her dress. Her pirate, ever so thoughtful, wanted everyone to know that they would always come as a pair. By Killian's side was Henry, who was wearing a traditional suit, much like his grandfather's. She beamed at her son, who beamed right back at her as he placed a hand on Killian's shoulder. Step by step, David accompanied his daughter down the aisle to the beat of the wedding march. Throughout the crowd of guests, Emma smiled at familiar faces, but only for a second as she didn't want to be distracted from the person she'd been waiting well over forty-eight hours to see. She could see Killian was agitated, that he wanted to run to her and defy the speed of the song. The second that she was a metre away, Killian raced forward to receive her hand from Charming, and pulled her towards the alter. She giggled at the excited pirate, and stood across from him as Archie (who had become ordained solely for this wedding) began the ceremony.  _ __   
__   
_ The ceremony seemed to last forever, but it was a pleasant forever. A forever full of promise, full of happiness and high expectations which they planned to fulfil. When they reached the vows, however, Emma's heart soared. It was their chance to publicly declare their love for each other which, thanks to Killian, she was ready to. “Emma Swan, from the moment I laid eyes on you I felt a connection. We were kindred spirits on a lonely road to nowhere, but with time, and love and kindness, we healed each other. We were broken compasses, and now because of you I once again point north. I no longer hunger for revenge, I no longer withhold my pain. Thanks to you, I am the man I want to be. You trusted me with your heart, and in return I give you mine completely. The only thing I wish that I could do today, other than marry you of course, is to go back in time and tell that insecure, angry pirate back in Neverland that he did win you heart. Not through treachery or deceit, but with love. True love. You are my everything, and I look to our voyage ahead with hope,” Killian's eyes were brimming with tears, and Emma herself had a tear rolling down her cheek. He was truly a changed man from the pirate she had met in the enchanted forest. _ __   
__   
_ “Killian Jones,” she took a deep breath, “you took me by surprise. I always expected the worst in people, so when faced with a pirate I expected nothing but that.  But you showed me that love, true love, is unconditional. Even through the pain we have felt, the people we've lost and the obstacles we've faced, you stayed by my side. No matter where we are, we always find each other, and no matter the circumstance we always fight for each other. And you, you devilishly handsome pirate, are the first person, after Henry, to have ever believed in me. Whenever I doubted myself, you reassured me. You've saved me time and time again from myself, and it has been wonderful to do the same for you. I love you. So, so much..” she choked up, tears of joy in her eyes. Killian reached out and squeezed her hand. They reached the 'I dos' and that was that. Killian Jones and Emma Swan. Husband and Wife. Now and forever. _   
  
Emma sighed a happy sigh as she came back to reality. It truly had been the perfect day. It was also a perfect night after some fun married-couple  __ activities on the Jolly Roger. At that thought, she leaned over to kiss her husband, but was distracted by a cooing noise. “She's awake,” Killian chuckled, looking over at the Moses-basket which contained their child. “Hi there sweetie,” Emma whispered, stroking her daughter's face. Little Lily Swan-Jones reached up at her mother as she was lifted up out of her basket. Sitting back down next to her husband, Emma smiled. This was true bliss.


End file.
